Unexpected guest
by no.more.good.names
Summary: Kurt comes home from a tiring day at Uni to absent room mates and an unexpected guest. Purt! This is my first story after a 5 year hiatus so be kind please! xx
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first story that I've written in 4 years so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty! It would be 2-shot so if it's any good I'll update before the end tomorrow :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah, blah, blah

_Oh Gaga what I day!_

Kurt sighs as we slugs back into his shared apartment. He dumps his books and while usually he would care about his Dolce and Gabbana bag after the day he doesn't care.

He knew that going to a school where being dramatic was a basic requirement was going to be… well dramatic, but there are some days when he's up to being a diva but after a day of 6 hours dance practice surrounded by bitchy, over-pampered, self-obsessed daddy's girls (and boys) he was ready to change into his sweats and not move till the next day.

"Rachel? Santana?" no response

Walking over to the coffee table Kurt finds a note left in Santana's hard to read scribble:

Hey Lady Face, Streisand had to rush to some sleepover rehearsal or something and I'm working till 10am so you're on your own and have full control over EVERYTHING in the place. You'll get it soon ;) Satan

_Ok then. Hmm so no one's home great! Time for a relaxing afternoon_

Kurt sulked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make a comforting glass of coffee before shuffling over to his room before collapsing onto, what he thought was, his soft bed.

"Oof! Ow Hummel! "

So much for a relaxing afternoon

"Puck?"

"Jeez Princess I always thought you wanted me but I didn't think 3 months without Puckzilla would cause you to jump me"

Kurt looks up to find a half naked Puck lying in his bed. He then notices the position they are currently in, Kurt lying on top of Puck, Puck just smirking. He quickly gets off Puck and moves to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Oh please I have more class then that, now what are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?" Kurt responded icily

Puck sits up and gives Kurt a smile, a kind smile that Kurt has never had aimed at him before but he's seen it a couple of times when Puck is talking about Beth or his sister.

"Calm down princess, I just decided to have a holiday from pools and Ohio so I bribed Santana into letting me stay for a few days and she chucked me into this room and left, I only got in an hour ago and I was tired".

Kurt relaxed at this statement. He and Puck had become somewhat friends after Kurt had returned from Dalton become, as Puck had put it, 'his boy'. But that still didn't stop Kurt from flinching when he threw his arm over Kurt's shoulders.

"Dude come on why would I do anything to you now? Your my boy remember! Plus now that the chicks are gone we can have some quality bro time."

Puck got off the bed and walked to the kitchen and started raiding the cupboard, getting out chips and popcorn leaving Kurt sitting on the bed alone and confused.

"Yo Kurt, get changed out of those ridiculously tight pants and come out lets watch a flick yeah?"

Kurt snaps out of it and nods. He then slowly, and slightly confused, changes into his sweats and a big shirt. Usually he would care about how he looks in front of people but after the day he's had he doesn't care, plus if he did dress up Puck would jus tease him.

After changing Kurt walked out to find that Puck had finished setting up junk food on the table and was now looking at the movie collection. It was at this moment that noticed something a bit odd.

"Umm Puck?" Kurt started

"Noah"

"What?" Kurt looked up confused

"Don't call me Puck. My name is Noah" Puck explained a bit harshly

Kurt was a bit taken aback, "ok sorry Noah" he said softly

Noah sighed, "Sorry, I'm not mad I just don't want you to call me that it kinda reminds me of high school you know?"

"Ok well, Noah, would you mind just telling me why you are not wearing a shirt?"

Noah looked down surprised, like he'd forgotten that he'd been walking around half naked. He looked back at Kurt and just smirked

"Why like what you see Hummel?"

Kurt blushed, "you're still over confident".

"Of course I am, I'm hot! But if it makes you feel better I'll go put a shirt on." Puck winked, "now come on pizzas 2 minutes away let's pick a movie"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Puck walked past close enough that he could feel the heat coming off of him. Kurt blushed but could help but sneak a few glances at Pucks chiselled features. Puck came out a second later wearing a tight black muscle shirt giving Kurt a hot visual.

_He's still so hot I wonder what it'd be like to have his arms wrapped around m- WAIT WHAT!? Why am I thinking this? Am I attracted to Pu-Noah? Why do I always go for straight guys?_

Noah was staring at Kurt smiling. He could tell he was checking him out, but hey that's what he wanted. Noah would have admitted it in the past but he'd always thought Kurt was hot. Being able to take everything that was thrown at him, the bullying, slushies and dumpster dives while always wearing those stupid but hotly tights clothes (hey they made his ass look hot). After he had gotten closer to Kurt though he had seen more sides of him that Puck found insanely attractive, his kindness, his compassion, his passion for defending others and how hot he looks when he's mad.

When Kurt stared dating the hobbit Puck was surprised how much it hurt to see them together but he thought he was just concerned for a team member, being protective, yeah that's what it was. But it kept hurting even when they got to their 2 month mark. That's when he had made an effort to become a better guy, he's stopped sleeping around and bullying hoping that maybe Kurt would notice but he never did.

After graduation he thought he'd lost his chance completely but it had only gotten to him a week ago that Kurt and the gel freak had broken up and his hope was restored. He had called Santana, her having figured out his feelings when he had lost interest in her and Brittany making out, and asked her to clear out of their place and get rid of Berry so that he could have Kurt all to himself.

"Noah? You there?" his sweet voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry what?" Puck blinked suddenly finding himself nose to nose to Kurt's pale, faultless face. Chocolate eyes staring into his clear blue green eyes, Puck felt the urge to reach out and caress the soft skin in front of him, when his eyes flickered to his lips all he could think about was pulling him down and kiss those soft pink lips. Looking back into Kurt's eyes he noticed Kurt doing the same thing and Noah smiled. Suddenly the door bell rang loudly.

Kurt blushing but he didn't pull away, "uh pizza's here you wanna choose the movie and I'll get it?" Kurt responded avoiding looking into Puck's eyes for fear of getting lost in them again.

"Ok, umm I'll get it all ready" Noah responded before he backed away and walked over to the movie wall.

Kurt, still blushing, walked to the door paid the pizza guy and came back into the room as Puck put on the movie.

"I went with one of Santana's horror movies, that ok?" Puck said smiling

Kurt put the pizza on the table and sat down. "Yea sure that's ok" Kurt responded quietly as Puck sat next to him shuffling closer to him reaching for a piece of pizza before pressing play on the remote.

So what do you think? If it's any good I'll add the second chapter by the end of tomorrow :-)

Please R &R 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ok last part!

After three hours of movies and junk food any and all tension that may have been in the apartment had totally disappeared.

During the first movie there was just silence as they watched the cast of Saw III get chopped up, tortured and killed, but after a certain shocking and violent murder caused Kurt the let out a very loud and very feminine squeal and, well the teasing and laughing that came from that was a good ice breaker. By the end of the movie there had been two food fights and we'll as many attempts to scare the crap out of each other.

By the second movie (a romantic comedy) they had moved on to playful flirting and had moved close enough on the couch that their thighs were touching and Puck's arm thrown behind Kurt's shoulders.

"Ok so one more movie?" Kurt asked after realising that the movie had finished.

"Hmmm whatever" Noah mumbles, to lost at staring intensely at Kurt. Kurt made a move to get up when he is suddenly pulled back down landing on a hard body.

"Ow Noah what-"

"Ssh just stay like this ok"

They were now lying down on the couch in a similar position to that which they first met in, Kurt on top of Noah, but the difference being that now Noah is holding Kurt on top of him making him snuggle into his body heat (and of course Puck has a shirt on this time).

Kurt is totally confused; he is snuggling into the guy that tortured him for years, who he believed to still be a womaniser. But oddly enough he doesn't mind, in fact, he feels happy to be held so warmly especially by a guy and even more especially by someone who isn't Blaine. But as much as he loved the feeling he needed to know what was going on.

"Noah not that I'm going to stop you but what is going on?" Kurt asked quietly.

Noah signed deeply and pulled Kurt closer. "Tell you the truth I had a hidden agenda coming here. I've been away for a while so when I got back a few weeks ago, it was the first time I'd heard about you and the hobbit breaking up so I figured that, other than making a plan to kill him, now was the ideal time for me to make my move, to tell you how much I like you."

Kurt kept quiet, he didn't want to interrupt and he was honestly shocked about what Noah was saying and even more by what he was insinuating. Puck liked him, Noah liked him?

"Kurt can you say something please? I've just been able to get the balls to confess and I kind of want some sort of response."

Kurt looked into Noah's face; he's looking everywhere but at him.

"You're not messing with me are you? This isn't some trick to get my hopes up then to laugh in my face and go off with Santana? You're really confessing?" he asked quietly.

Noah looked up so they were once again staring into the depths of each other's eyes, "I'm really confessing" he whispered before brushing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt stiffened not used to the gentle touches Noah was giving but soon relaxed giving Noah the courage to press his lips fully onto the others soft pink lips.

It was a shy kiss, neither knowing exactly what to do but it meant so much and soon the kiss deepened. They shyly moved their mouths together and Kurt felt a warm mass swiping across his lips, Noah's tongue, wanting entrance. Kurt allowed it entrance and soon their tongues were moving against each other with such passion, such love that neither had felt before, never from Blaine or from any cougar.

After what seemed like an hour that every so annoying need to breath began to rear its ugly head and the boys separated deep breaths intermingling, foreheads pressed against each other, eyes closed.

"Wow…that was hot dude!"

*smack*

"Ouch!"

"Way to ruin the moment you Neanderthal!"

"Sorry babe but at least I was telling the truth."

Kurt just blushed at that, "shut up" he mumbles burying his head into Puck neck breathing in his scent. Puck chuckled and tightened his hold on Kurt grinning like an idiot.

"Should we move to the bedroom" Noah asked suggestively.

Kurt blushed, "Noah I don't think I ca-" his worries were stopped by rough lips clamping on his own again. His eyes closed instantly leaning into and enjoying the kiss.

"Your mind is dirtier than mine babe, I meant for sleep but hey if you want to go down that road I'm not going to say no"

Kurt once again turned red, "let's just go to bed"

"As you wish babe" suddenly Kurt was lifted up princess style and carried to his room. Kurt just giggled as Noah dumped him on the bed and crawled underneath the covers after his host before he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt.

Kurt signed loving the feeling of strong arms around him, his back against Noah's chest, his warm breath caressing his neck and cheek and their legs gently entangled with each other.

"Kurt?"

"Mmmm"

"I really like you" Noah breathed into his ear and giving Kurt a gentle kiss on the neck. Kurt just blushed again before turning around in his arms wrapping his own arms around Pucks waist.

"I really like you to" he responded softly staring into Noah's chocolate brown eyes, a smile adorned on his face.

They shared a last passionate, loving kiss before falling asleep smiling in each other's arms.

**The end**

So what you think? Not too bad for not writing for ages XD

Please R&R 3


End file.
